Requiem of a God
by DanielNieves
Summary: Sequel to Requiem of a Demon. 2 years have passed since the battle at Sunagakure and Naruto's life was forever changed. It was the day he had been freed from the Kyuubi, he was no longer the Demon of Konoha. But now the demon that Konoha hated and mistreated is free, he's now very willing to return the favor. A demon on the path to godhood, a world in desperate need of a God.


Requiem of a God

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to write this, but I had a lot of side projects going on between writing the Ascension and writing music and recording mixtapes. I hope that this will be worth your wait.

Chapter One

Pein opened his eyes, black malevolent rings inside light purple orbs that would make him God before many. Before him stood his army, the strongest and most morally degraded shinobi on the face of the planet. Not that there were many in his ranks now… thanks to the unholy blasphemer that was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

The son of the Yellow Flash had completely obliterated his old plans.

Thanks to Uchiha Itachi giving him the Sharingan, the boy had grown up to be quite a thorn in his side. He had killed two of the 7 Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist Village. At such an early age, he had accomplished more than could be said for average shinobi.

He had defeated Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice Haku. He then defeated the Two Tailed Nibi Jinchuuriki Nii Yugito, and later conquered her heart and became lovers.

He had unknowingly brought Jiraiya of the Densetsu no Sannin to Konoha as the Godaime Hokage, the strongest of the Sannin replacing the aging Sandaime Hokage.

In the bloody battle at Sunagakure 2 years ago, he had managed to thwart his plans of taking three bijuu at once by killing Hoshigaki Kisame and transforming into a miniature Kyuubi and rampaging through the desert.

According to Zetsu, the boy had even managed to defeat the Yellow Flash himself, summoned up by Orochimaru's Imperfect World Summoning Jutsu.

The battle had been ugly and full of tricks but two things had resulted from that battle:

The Kyuubi had been released.

Uchiha Sasuke had gained the Mangekyou Sharingan and killed Sasori, one of his most resourceful agents in the Akatsuki.

Now he had more than just the Kyuubi running rampant to worry about, Itachi's little brother had just become that much more powerful and would be hell bent on fighting his brother and protecting Naruto.

Not that he really needed to kill Naruto anymore since the Kyuubi was no longer inside him.

But he had pissed off God, that was enough to be ruthlessly destroyed for.

It was going to happen soon, but the timing had to be precise.

The heavens demanded it.

He was inside the Akatsuki Headquarters, a cave in the Land of Rivers sealed off to everyone but his agents. They too were nothing but pawns to him, resources he needed to achieve his goal.

He would be God.

There would be peace in the land and nothing would stop him from achieving that. Fate had demanded it, the stars had aligned and destiny revealed itself to him.

As a boy, a homeless orphan in Amegakure he had wondered why God had allowed his life to be so cruel, so full of despair.

Of pain.

Then came the revelation.

He was God.

He would change the world and give it the peace it so badly needed because he was chosen by the universe through blood and genetics to be God.

The world needed _him_.

He had to defeat Salamander Hanzou, the previous God amongst men.

But he had not been God.

Because he was.

That's why he had to collect the bijuu.

Every God needed a weapon.

He would collect the bijuu and form a weapon so massive he would destroy the world, erase the shinobi era and bring peace and a new world order.

One without fighting, without wars, without money.

A world based on equality, with no winners and no losers.

The Golden Age.

It would be his Kingdom, he would make it so.

A soft rumbling interrupted his musings. The rock covering the front of the cave was moving and it surprised him because all his agents were out on recon missions, scouting out the jinchuuriki waiting for his next order.

Light filtered through the cave lighting up everything in his sight as his eyes squinted, readjusting to the brightness.

In front of him was Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hello Pein." He called out warmly, a toothy grin flashing at him.

"What are you doing here Uzumaki? You're either overconfident, or just very stupid. Perhaps both?" Pein replied sternly, purple black ringed eyes boring holes into the ex-jinchuuriki. "How did you even get past the seals?" he added on.

"First off, I'm not Uzumaki Naruto. Secondly, I had help from a mutual friend…"

"Hey Leader-sama, it's Tobi I've brought a new recruit." Tobi called out cheerfully.

"Then you must be…"

"Correct. But to you, I am God. You will worship me as such, or I will erase your existence… and while we're at it…I'm going to need one of those eyes of yours." The Kyuubi said menacingly.

Pein trembled slightly uncontrollably at the sheer _power_ and intent behind each word.

"If you're really God, get your own eyes." Pein replied furiously.

The Kyuubi smiled predatorily, launching himself at Pein.

Time slowed down for Pein. Perhaps it was because he was having an out of body experience or perhaps it was because this was the first time he felt genuinely afraid since Hanzou. Time became surreal, slowing down to a metronome and he could see the manic glee in the Kyuubi's smile, the blood red Sharingan with a narrow slit down the middle.

Spiky red hair, and clad in a red and black jumpsuit, he looked like a mirror image of Uzumaki Naruto except with a few noticeable differences.

"Shinra Tensei!"

A new battle had begun.

God versus God.

II

Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto woke up from a strange dream. Neon green eyes that were not his opened up and took in the vision of the world before him. Next to him was his beautiful wife, blond hair wrapped around her face.

Namikaze Yugito was lying against him, letting out content kitten-like sighs as she slept.

They had married two months ago, he realized he lived life once and she was all he wanted so the new hero of Konoha and Suna settled down with the girl he loved.

A fellow jinchuuriki who originally came from Lightning Country and had once been his enemy.

He had defeated her and when he was interrogating her he had accidently bonded himself to her. It was a bond he still didn't understand, some sort of invisible tether that connected her to him. She had seen some of his memories, some of his darkest ones through some psychic touch that had dissected into him deep.

She had dug her way into the core of his soul, and attached herself to it.

He had used Tsukyoumi, a powerful genjutsu that he had inherited when Uchicha Itachi had given him Uchiha Shisui's Sharingan eyes.

When he nine years old, Konoha's war hawk Shimura Danzou had sent shinobi to rile up civilians against him, trapping him and beating him within an inch of his life. One of his shinobi had gouged out his eyes as he screamed himself hoarse, urine coating his leg as pain rendered him unconscious.

Uchiha Itachi for whatever reason had pitied him, gave him the eyes of his best friend and healed him. Then he had induced him under the Tsukyoumi and for three days he explained to Naruto why he was hated so much in the village and had given him some of his power and techniques through some sort of imprint.

Naruto in turn had imprinted Sasuke with the same Sharingan technique.

The result was that the two of them had a faux Mangekyou Sharingan that they could use but not completely because it was only an imprint.

There were triggers and self defenses that Itachi had written in his brain and he didn't even really get what they were.

So when he had used it on Nii Yugito it had malfunctioned in a way that he hadn't been prepared for.

They had imprinted on each other.

They started out as enemies and turned into grudging allies. Then they became a team and eventually fell in love.

The circumstances were bizarre at best, Jiraiya had sent them into a pocket dimension within a scroll where 2 years had passed between him and and his team in preparation for a fight with the Akatsuki and it had only taken 2 days in the real world.

He had supposedly gotten the scroll from Salamander Hanzou in the fight against him that had made him a legendary Sannin.

When they had returned Akatsuki had attacked Sunagakure in an attempt to lure both jinchuuriki out of Konoha and capture three of them at once.

While Kakashi's team had been in Suna, the Raikage had sent the Hachibi to warn the Godaime Hokage Jiraiya that if he did not return Yugito, it was tantamount to a declaration of war against Kumogakure.

Unfazed, Jiraiya had refused, citing the Shodaime's law that if any country were to use jinchuuriki against Konoha, Konoha could capture them since all the bijuu had been his gifts to the nations.

After the battle at Sunagakure, Konoha had buried the Sandaime Hokage who had died fighting against Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had decided to join in on the fun and summoned up the 1st, 2nd, and 4th Hokage.

Naruto had confronted his father.

He had been wickedly powerful, fused with the yin chakra from the Kyuubi and in the fight, the Kyuubi within him had attached itself to the yin chakra inside of the Yondaime as the Kyuubi freed himself from the outside using his father's body.

The Yondaime had tweaked the seal and Kyuubi's consciousness had been freed but the yang chakra remained within him. He was a jinchuuriki without the bijuu.

He had become a bijuu.

The Kyuubi didn't plague his thoughts and that energy was constantly converted within his own coils. He was absorbing the Kyuubi's power.

But the Kyuubi had a body of his own now…

… a very powerful, human body.

He was beyond human, a supermassive chakra god in human flesh. He had all of Naruto's techniques, he even had his own Sharingan.

He had disappeared after killing the Sandaime and Orochimaru.

Time had passed and now Naruto was a married sixteen year old jounin(technically 18, officially 16).

He had married his other best friend Yugito and couldn't be happier. Their life was perfect. Konoha had been grudgingly at peace with Lightning Country after paying the Raikage restitution to cover Yugito's loss and Akatsuki had been hiding as well as the Kyuubi.

But he knew that that sort of peace could only be followed by a massive storm.

That was his life.

Naruto smiled mischievously as a new thought entered his head. White sheets covered him and Yugito on the bed and he slid underneath them and she rolled over onto her back. He slid in between her legs and began biting the flesh on her inner thighs softly, running his tongue across the pale skin.

Yugito moaned, waking up as Naruto's tongue slid deeper in between her thighs until he tasted her essence.

A knock on the door interrupted them before it could go any further.

"This better be fucking good." Naruto grumbled out, pissed that someone was interrupting his morning surprise for Yugito on his day off.

"Who is it?" Yugito called out, sleepily.

Not many people had access to his house so if someone was here it was for a reason.

"Maa, sorry for interrupting Naruto, the Godaime sent me to come grab you." Kakashi called out from behind the door.

"Dammit it's my day off, what does the old pervert want?" Naruto asked dryly. "Give me a second, I'm not dressed. Make yourself at home, Kaka-niisan." He added hastily.

The young couple got up and Yugito slid her arm around Naruto's waist. "We're so gonna finish that up later baby, you owe me." She declared seductively, her free hand reaching down to grab his hard dick.

She put on her black pants, tapered off at the ankles with white bandages into her black sandals. She put on a sleeveless chainmail shirt with a black shirt over that. She put on her chuunin vest and looked at herself in the mirror, contemplating her visage.

Naruto put on black pants, tapered with bandages and black sandals. He put on a black shirt, with an orange spiral. He put on a long sleeved red jacket that went down to his thighs and had orange flames.

He put his black hitai-ate on and brushed his long, blonde hair into thick spiky locks.

"You ready Yugi-chan?" he said teasingly knowing how that name used to irritate her.

"Let's go Blondie-chan." She replied back, watching as his neon green eyes flared.

She would call him Blondie-chan because he was younger than her. She was officially 18(20 technically due to pocket dimension) and even though he was only two years younger she teased him mercilessly.

Thank God he got taller than her because he wouldn't have been able to her calling him Chibi and pinching his whiskered cheeks as if he was some toddler.

Scowling at her, they stepped out of their bedroom and walked into their living room seeing Hatake Kakashi pulling his mask over his face, and placing down a cup of coffee. "You don't ever plan on letting anyone see what's underneath that mask are you?"

Kakashi nowadays wore his hitai-ate straight across his forehead. Two brown eyes closed and gave her that infuriating upside down smile as he laughed mirthfully. "No." he stated calmly.

Hatake Kakashi was no longer their sensei, he was the ANBU Commander and the left hand man of the Hokage. He had left the battle of Sunagakure a changed man.

The Kyuubi had taken over Naruto's body and ruthlessly killed Hoshigaki Kisame when Hidan, another Akatsuki member had sliced Naruto apart with a scythe.

The Kyuubi had flooded him with chakra and he had been too far gone. The Kyuubi had hijacked his consciousness as six tails worth of chakra flooded him and he had blown Kisame apart with a Bijuudama and to save Kakashi he had poured Naruto's blood into him as well as chakra, encoding the Sharingan and Naruto's genetics within him.

Kakashi now had two Sharingan and it didn't drain him of his energy like it used to.

To this day though, Naruto wasn't sure just what exactly it meant that Kakashi's genetics had been modified.

The last two years Kakashi had been on missions nonstop as the ANBU Commander. Honestly Naruto thought that it was because Kakashi had felt weak compared to the Akatsuki. He wasn't by any means, none of them could have prepared for how strong the Akatsuki was.

They had all come close to death in Suna, the closest any of them had ever been before and it had been a chilling wake up call to the power of the Akatsuki.

Kakashi hadn't been able to protect Naruto who had almost died on several occasions. Hidan had sliced him, and performed a dark ritual afterwards that deflected whatever attack hit him onto whoever's blood he had.

Sasuke didn't know and had hit him with a Chidori, nearly killing him and unlocking the Mangekyou Sharingan.

Sasuke had been in a rage after confronting his brother Itachi for the first time. He had demanded for Itachi to tell him the truth about the Uchicha Massacre. Itachi had been evasive but he had admitted that he had been under orders of Shimura Danzou and the two elders.

The Sandaime Hokage had ordered for the death of Koharu and Homura after Naruto's attack on his 9th birthday but Danzou had been pardoned by the Daimyo because of his usefulness.

Itachi admitted that he had manipulated Sasuke by killing the clan and forcing his brother to grow up strong hating him so that one day he would kill him and redeem him of his crime. He would be the final nail on the coffin for the old Uchiha, and Sasuke would bring a new Uchiha clan out of the flames.

Since Sunagakure, his relationship with his best friend Sasuke had been strained at best.

Sasuke hated Danzou just as much as Naruto did but Naruto was the godson of the Hokage and being groomed to replace him and murdering Danzou wouldn't look good for the public.

Seeing his brother walk away from him once more, knowing that his brother sacrificed his whole existence for him, to force him to become strong to then sacrifice himself again for Konoha.

Had it not been for Naruto he would have never known.

But now Naruto was always busy with Yugito, constantly training and he didn't have much time with Sasuke anymore who was relentless in his training.

He wanted to save Itachi.

That was his sole existence now.

His brother had sacrificed everything for him and he could only hope to return the favor.

Naruto walked out into the living room and looked at the man who he saw as his older brother and sensei. "So what's up Kaka-niisan, why are you here?" Naruto asked plainly, not one to be subtle.

"You've been summoned by the Hokage, he'll debrief you." Kakashi stated simply, standing up to look at his old student.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at him, "Does Yugito need to be there?" he asked.

"No, you are to come alone." Kakashi replied hastily.

"See you there." Naruto shot back, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

He had a seal in the Hokage's office to instantly summon himself with the Hiraishin, placed there with Jiraiya's permission in case for emergencies. "You couldn't take me with you asshole." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"Kakashi…" Yugito growled out slowly.

Kakashi looked up to see the two tailed jinchuuriki alit with blue fire. "I'm going to kill you."

Kakashi disappeared as fast as he could, but for some reason he had a feeling that Yugito would still get him later.

III

Uchiha Sasuke was not in a good mood.

That was all about to change…

Sasuke's lips smashed into Sakura's bruisingly, needingly.

He needed to be _needed_.

_Wanted_.

Sasuke pushed her up against the wall of his bedroom, pawing at her belt with barely restrained ferocity, Sakura's shorts ripped off, her panties thrown across the room with casual disregard. "You know I don't love you, right?" Sasuke asked, pulling away from her lips. "I'm not going to sell you any dreams, I just want to be inside you… I just want to feel something…anything." Sasuke confessed.

Sakura nodded.

This might not have been how she wanted to lose her virginity to Sasuke, but at least she was losing it to him.

She was glad that he even thought of her like that.

She had run into him during his training and he had looked so good shirtless that she couldn't help but flirt.

When he had accepted her advances and taken her home she thought it was all a dream, but here it was.

After being trained by Mitarashi Anko she had a lot of sexual tension repressed deep within her that needed to be let out.

She was a sixteen year old girl after all.

"Shut up and put your dick in me." Sakura replied.

A look of mortified shock cross Sasuke's face and Sakura hoped she didn't mess this up.

"Ok."

Sasuke kissed her again, his lips burning with feverish need, lighting flames across her skin. His lips trailed down to her neck and she was hot and flush, her womanhood swollen with need. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's thighs and lifted her up, forcing them apart.

His hard erection pressed up against her wet lips, and as he started to slide in, he could feel her tightness. "Fuck me Sasuke." Sakura whispered hotly in his ear, and his dick was twitching with excitement. It wasn't his first time, but it had been some time since he had sex.

He rammed his dick into her tight velvety warmth and Sakura swallowed the scream that was about to rip out of her throat.

She felt so fucking good. So hot and the tight wetness was enough to almost send him flying over the edge. She wrapped her legs around him and he pumped into her as hard as he could until they came together, riding a wave so powerfully orgasmic and intense that they fell to the floor in a exhausted heap.

Sakura couldn't believe it.

She had finally slept with the guy of her dreams, her fantasy had come true…

She was about to wrap her arms around him when he rolled off her and stood up. "If you're done, get dressed and get out, I have stuff to do." He said icily, his tone so cold and robotic it paralyzed her in disbelief.

Sakura could only look down in shame as her eyes scrunched up and tears spilled down her face. "Am I nothing more than meat to you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes were blank, dead to the world.

His lips were set in a grimace. "You mean less than meat to me. Meat is essential to my existence… you are not." He said disgustedly, walking away to his bathroom.

As she lay naked on the floor watching her crush turn his back on her after he took her virginity, a part of her soul died…

…even as life was slowly created.

IV

Looking outside the window of his office towards the rocky mountainside with his face engraved next to his students face, Jiraiya was not a happy man. He was the Fifth Fire Shadow of Konoha, responsible for every face in the village and that was a heavy burden for a old pervert to carry sometimes…

…even if he was legendary.

His succession to Sarutobi had not been easy, he was old and senile like his teacher had become. He refused to play nice with the political clans who tried to manipulate him into steering laws into their favor. Shimura Danzou still had an army of emotionless child soldiers somewhere under Konoha and he couldn't prove it but he knew Danzou couldn't be up to any good.

He was okay with Danzou doing "dirty" work if it meant protecting Konoha, but sometimes the knowledge of that dirty work haunted his conscious.

"Are you okay Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, interrupting his thoughts. Senju Tsunade was his teammate, and the girl of his dreams.

The girl he could never have.

The woman who needed him just as her friend.

The old hag who still haunted his memories with her massive boobs and chocolate eyes.

Looking over at the head medic at Konoha Hospital and the heir of the Senju clan, he shook his head. "No, not really…" He sighed. Folding his arms over his chest, he sat in his chair dejectedly. "You ever feel old, like really fucking old? Do you ever wonder what the hell happened to me? That's how I feel, I feel like I wasted so much time giving up everything for this village and I don't regret…not for once, but I wish I could have had a life, or a wife and child to pass my legacy to. Instead I'm a pervert who wrote novels and now I'm running a village on the brink of war with the rest of the fucking world." Jiraiya said sadly.

"What are you going through menopause? Is this a midlife crisis Jiraiya?" Tsunade teased. "You're not that old you hermit. You're still handsome enough, if you weren't such a pervert most women wouldn't be turned off." Tsunade added.

For a second, Jiraiya thought about letting a glimmer of hope in.

"I don't want most women. I've had most women. The one I want I can't have, and the rest just never seemed good enough." He admitted, revealing his innermost feelings.

"I wonder who she is…must be something special if you're fifty three and still not married." Tsunade said coyly, winking at him.

Jiraiya nodded sagely and reached down into his cabinet to get two saucer cups and a jug of sake. Pouring himself and Tsunade a drink, he looked up at her. "What about you, what's your excuse? Dan's been dead for a long time and you weren't in the village. You could have married someone." He pointed out.

She took the offered drink and chugged it.

"Sure I could have… but I think I had Dan on a pedestal, not a lot of men could match up. I thought maybe there was one but he never grew up. I don't think I did either, I think I died on the day that Dan did and I've been trying to force myself alive since." She replied.

Jiraiya felt brave all of a sudden.

"Let me bring you back to life hime…" he said.

"Grow up Jiraiya-chan." Tsunade responded smiling. "It's going to take a lot more sake before I'll let you flirt with me like that."

"Would you two fuck already?" A loud voice called out as a burst of smoke appeared and Uzumaki Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office.

"I told you gaki, you only use the Hiraishin in here when it's an emergency. I'm the Hokage, I need privacy dammit." Jiraiya snapped.

"Why, so you and baachan could do it? Guess what Ero-sennin, I was about to do it too…on my day off and I'm getting summoned here so if I feel like summoning my ass here lightning god style, too bad." He shot back disrespectfully.

Jiraiya stood on his feet, pointing at the teen with a finger. "I am the Godaime of Hokage and your godfather, give me some respect!" he raged.

"I'll give you some when you deserve it you pervert. I don't see you working on how to stop a war, I see you drinking it up with baachan and staring at those massive jugs. I don't remember the Sandaime partying in his office during work hours!" Naruto replied, sticking his tongue at the Hokage.

Until he was punched in the face by Tsunade. "What have I told you about calling me baachan? We weren't drinking it up as you call it. It was strictly professional and none of your fucking business. I'll take my leave Jiraiya, teach your godson some manners before I leave Yugito a widow." She threatened.

"You're much too old to take me on baachan. Those boobs must hold you down in a real fight." Naruto shot back and Jiraiya had to give it to him. He was ballsy.

Tsunade gave him a withering look that would have scared any sane man.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was not any sane man.

"This is what Konoha passes off as jounin nowadays? If there ever is another war, we'll be fucked." Tsunade snapped, daring Naruto to say something else so she could punch him in the face.

"If our enemies ever do attack I'm sure you can defend the village. They'll never get past your chest." Naruto replied, his lips twitching in a grin.

A vein twitched on her forehead.

Naruto decided to push his luck.

"Wanna bet on it?"

V

Hatake Kakashi was not having a good day. He was having the best morning of his life.

Here's why.

Jiraiya had sent him an early copy of his newest novel Icha Icha novel and he had been reading it all morning, when the Hokage's toad came bounding in demanding candy while relaying the message that Kakashi needed to go get Naruto out of bed on his day off and send him to the Hokage's office.

Then he got to Naruto's apartment to see his student about to 'lick the kitty' and as amusing as it would be to watch that, he interrupted the two only for his student to Hiraishin out of his house and leave Kakashi behind with a very pissed off Yugito.

Kakashi wisely got the fuck out of dodge with a shun shin and as he decided to sidetrack and take a leisurely stroll to the Hokage's office when he bumped into a crying Haruno Sakura who took after her master and sent snakes after him.

After using a timely substitution jutsu, he managed to somehow find his way to the Hokage's office unscathed, reading his book with a creepy smile on his face. He was getting to the good parts. He noticed a tension in the office and saw his student and Tsunade glaring each other down. "Gaki!" she screamed at him.

"Baachan!"

"What's going on?" Kakashi mused out loud.

Tsuande's chocolate brown eyes swiveled over to him and saw his book. "Hentai!" he didn't get a chance to block the punch to his stomach.

He wasn't able to hold on to his book, that flew out of his hands as he sailed into the closest wall.

Tsunade grabbed it and stormed out of the Hokage's office. "I won't let you hold onto this _filth_, no wonder Uzumaki is such a pervert." She said scathingly.

"That's my legacy you're talking about!" Jiraiya shot back, defending his precious work.

"Which is why you have no kids." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Jiraiya asked, his voice low and dangerous, Hokage hat tilted leaving a black shadow over his face.

Naruto bent his head low. "Nothing Hokage-sama, how can I be of service." He said sarcastically, giving the older man a deliberate bow.

"Ah, you do have some manners after all." Jiraiya teased, folding his hands together. "Well Naruto, you are here because I am going to give you two options and you're not going to like either one. As your Hokage and godfather I'm doing this for your best interest, and I'm going to ask you this… Do you trust me Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, pulling out two more saucer cups from his desk and filling them up with sake.

He motioned for the sensei and student to take one.

Naruto took the offered cup and tilted it as if he was inspecting it. He downed it quickly, before sitting it back down on the desk. "I trust you enough."

His relationship to the Hokage was confusing and strained at times.

Naruto was disappointed in Jiraiya for not adopting him and leaving him to suffer in the village as a child while he traveled the world peeping on women and writing porn. He was supposed to be his godfather, his father's teacher and he had left Naruto alone, just like his father.

When Jiraiya became the Hokage he tried to repair the bridges with his godson by training him, by revealing to the village that he in fact was the son of the Fourth Hokage and hero to the village. The battle of Sunagakure made Naruto a hero to a village, but in a way that he hated so much he couldn't embrace the mantle of the village hero.

The village was split after his return. Those who saw him the son of the Yondaime and hero to the village for keeping the Kyuubi at bay and those who still held onto the past but they became the minority. But once they population found out that the Kyuubi was now free again into the world, then they began to want Naruto as their hero.

Afraid of what the Kyuubi would do to the village after years of abuse, they pleaded with Naruto, the very child they had hated so much to save them from the Kyuubi.

"Ok so here's your options. I need you to go to Mount Myoboku and train in the art of sage mode. I can tell you the truth about why but you're going to hate me or I can lie to you but you can trust in that it's for your best interest." Jiraiya began, pouring himself another drink.

"Well, when you word it like that, I obviously want to know the truth." Naruto replied.

Jiraiya nodded sagely. "The Kyuubi's been spotted. I have reason to believe he's going to come here soon and attack the village. I need you to hide out in Mount Myoboku for a bit and get strongest in case this does happen. The Akatsuki are moving again and I can't afford to lose you." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto processed the information. "Okay but I don't get why you say I might hate you." Naruto replied astutely.

"Yugito can't go with you. You have to go alone."

Naruto squinted his eyes and took a deep breath. "Why?" he asked quietly.

"I don't want her to learn the sage techniques, it's specifically something I want to give you as my apprentice, heir to the Gama Sannin." Jiraiya replied.

Naruto nodded. "Okay Hokage-sama."

"There's something else…" Jiraya continued. "I don't want to give her too much power. Naruto, I know you love Yugito and so do I but there's something you need to know. Yugito's a spy."

A river of emotions fleetingly crossed Naruto's eyes. "Shut up…" he growled out low.

"Naruto." Jiraiya wasn't sure how he was going to tell Naruto what he was about to say.

" Yugito's not a spy, she's my wife. What the hell are you talking about Hokage-sama?" Naruto demanded, spitting out the word Hokage-sama disgustedly.

"Yugito has been sealed by the Raikage. The truth is the Yugito you know, the one you married and fell in love with, she's not real. She's a program, written into her mind in a seal with artificial memories laid on top of the real one." Jiraiya told him, his heart breaking with every word. He didn't want to have this conversation with his godson.

"You're lying…" Naruto accused. Naruto looked over to Kakashi, the man he saw as his older brother. "Tell me he's lying, tell me this isn't some sort of sick joke." Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto, I don't know if Yugito loves you or not. I can't say this is completely fake because I was there at your wedding, I for one second would have never let you marry her if I didn't think she loved you. But the Hokage wouldn't lie about something like that." Kakashi replied.

"Naruto, perhaps Yugito really does love you. But we can't know, because she's a time bomb waiting to be triggered and it's the Raikage pulling the strings. I need you to know the truth, because if the Raikage ever pulls the trigger…

"I expect you to do the same." Jiraiya finished with a tone of finality.

Naruto looked at his godfather horrified. "You're telling me there's a possibility I'll have to kill my wife?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya nodded. "You wanted the truth Naruto, and the truth comes with its own burdens. I don't want you to hurt her, I want a happy ending for you, because if anyone in the world deserves one…it's you. You deserve it all, and I want to give you all because I love you, so if you can't kill Yugito I'll understand. But know that me or Kakashi will take that burden from you if we have to protect you and the village, do you understand?"

Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes. Naruto kneeled before the Hokage. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

Before they could process anything else, a loud rumbling began and the Hokage's office shook as an earthquake shook the whole village. "What the fuck?" Jiraiya asked, motioning for the two men to look outside the window.

Naruto and Kakashi did and both of their mouths dropped agape.

In the sky was what looked to be a moon hanging low over the earth. Loud screams roared across as nine tails punctured the moon rock from the inside.

It was the Kyuubi.

It wasn't anywhere near the village, but Naruto knew without a doubt that was the bijuu that had once been inside of him.

He could feel the same energy from the fight against his dead father.

Before he could register what the fuck the Kyuubi was doing imprisoned in some sort of low hanging moon in the sky, another earthquake wobbled the village. Naruto applied chakra to his feet to keep from falling over.

"It's time to go Naruto." Jiraiya shouted out, and unfurled out a scroll and Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke and disappeared via Reverse Summoning.

"What now?" Kakashi asked.

"We wait." Jiraiya said.

Kakashi's day wasn't going to get better.


End file.
